Many people like to participate in various indoor and outdoor activities involving treks over a given geographic area. To share these activities with others, some record their experiences on video recording equipment for examination, demonstration, teaching, or comparison. Current video recording technology allows the participant to capture activities electronically during actual participation, but the recorded images are limited to the participant's perspective and cannot be viewed from other perspectives. There is also no way to record and view the participant's complete path along the geographic area from a third-person perspective.
There is a need for a system and method that allows accurate recording and playback of trajectory information over a selected geographic area. There is also a need for a system and method that allows a user to capture “virtual reality” datasets for activities over one or more trajectories, distribute the datasets electronically, and allow playback of the datasets from different visual perspectives, either alone or combined with additional trajectories and/or in varied terrain environments selectable by the user.